


I can't say no to you

by SEUNGMINED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUNGMINED/pseuds/SEUNGMINED
Summary: Seungmin being He is, if he wants the thing, he will get it but Hyunjin don't let that happen.





	I can't say no to you

**Author's Note:**

> About plushies again lol

"Hyunjin!" Seungmin shouted even though Hyunjin is beside him.

"It's Hyunjin hyung to you!" Hyunjin said and stared at the younger who's now pouting because of his Raised voice.

"But I don't want to!." Seungmin replied back with his arms crossed.

"Then I guess I leave you then?." Hyunjin Said as he raised his eyebrows.

"No~ I'm sorry. But I want that!." Seungmin pointed to the yellow plushie.

"No." Hyunjin Said and Held Seungmin's Hand.

"But I want that please~." Seungmin beg for the last time but Hyunjin kept ignoring him.

"Hyunjin!" Seungmin yelled at Hyunjin , Hyunjin seems irritate now.

"Seungmin, if I said no then it's no even though you look at me with your puppy eyes , it's still no got it?." Hyunjin said to him.

Seungmin remain silent as he and Hyunjin walked away from the store. 

They reached to their car, Hyunjin opened the door for Seungmin , But instead he get kiss from the younger, Seungmin just ignored him and entered the car.

Hyunjin sigh, he already know what the problem is.

He enter the car and started driving.

As he drive they kept silent, no one's dare to speak. But Hyunjin can't handle it so he immediately stared to the younger and sigh.

"Seungmin-ah..." Hyunjin said but Seungmin's just turn around and looked at the window.

"If you kept ignoring me, I will not buy your plushie." Hyunjin threatened but seems it's not worked.

He just sigh and kept driving.

As the stop light turned in red , Hyunjin stoped the car,it was silent. He didn't want this to happen but it's his fault in the first place. 

As Hyunjin Stared at the younger he heard Snoring signaling that Seungmin is fallen asleep. 

Once he reached their house , Hyunjin get outside the car and pulled the door where Seungmin is sitting.

He carried Seungmin bridal style and closed the car door. He stared at Seungmin's beautiful face and he can't stop smiling. But for now , they're not in good condition So as an apology he will buy the plushie that Seungmin want. 

He kept walking and As he opened their door, he walked to their Room and placed Seungmin on the bed and he looked at his wrist watch and see that it's already 10:23 pm So he Kissed the younger's forehead and pats Seungmin's Head. He stared at Seungmin's angel face for the last time and walk away to buy the plushie that the younger wants. 

_______

There's a lot of people in the mall even though it's already late and he finally found the plushie that Seungmin staring at, He grabbed the plushie and go to the counter to pay for the plushie. Once Hyunjin paid the thing He left the plushie section and decided to go home quickly because scared that the younger is awake and looked for him. 

As he finally got home, he immediately go to their room , as he opened the door he see Seungmin sleeping peacefully , he smiled at what he sees and put the plushie beside the Younger and laid down on the bed too. He kissed Seungmin's cheeks and slowly fallen asleep.

_________

"Hyunjinnie~." Hyunjin opened his eyes as he heard Seungmin calls him.

"mmm."He respond and hugged Seungmin's small waist as the Younger giggles at his action.

"What's funny?." He asked

"Nothing , but anyways Hyunjinnie did you buy this plushie?." Seungmin asked him.

"Yes because I can't say no to you." He replied

"Thank you hyung." Seungmin said and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Minnie." 

"I love you." Seungmin said and kissed Hyunjin's cheeks. 

Hyunjin giggles at the younger's cuteness.

" I love you too baby."he replied and kissed Seungmin too.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
